Lepas
by ambudaff
Summary: Senangnya punya teman, penyihir ataupun tidak. Yang tidak menganggap perbedaan itu aneh... Untuk merayakan FID 5


**LEPAS**

_Severus Snape dan Remus Lupin adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Linimasa sebelum tahun pertama mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts._

_Rate T; friendship, little bit a beginning of sho-ai (kan mereka masih kecil!)_

_Diikutsertakan pada __**Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day ke-5**_

-o0o-

Akhirnya. Akhirnya.

Setelah sekian lama menanti, datang juga yang ditunggu-tunggu!

Secara diam-diam Mum sudah memberitahu padanya bahwa mereka berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka penyihir. Penyihir—dengan huruf 'P' besar. Bukan mereka yang menarik koin dari telinga seseorang. Bukan juga mereka yang membuka stan pada bazar-bazar, dengan bola kristal dan kalimat-kalimat—yang sengaja dibuat—misterius.

Bukan.

Penyihir dalam kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Akan tetapi karena mereka hidup di lingkungan non-penyihir—lingkungan Muggle—maka mau tidak mau mereka harus merahasiakannya. Mau tidak mau. Mayoritas Muggle masih menatap sinis pada penyihir, sebagian malah memburu dan membunuhi pada penyihir.

Tapi Mum mengatakan, akan tiba saatnya ia keluar dari kehidupan ini. Menuju kehidupan para penyihir. Para Penyihir. Dengan 'P' besar.

Karena pada usia sebelas, akan datang surat undangan untuk bersekolah. Sekolah sihir tentu saja. ___Hogwarts__ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Dan surat berharga itu tiba beberapa hari lalu, tepat saat ayahnya—yang Muggle dan sinis pada para penyihir itu—sedang tidak berada di rumah. Sukacita ia menerimanya. Dan Mum mengatakan, sudah tiba saatnya berbelanja. Buku tentu saja. Tongkat, itu yang paling utama. Berikutnya pernak-pernik lain.

Mum berkata, uang mereka tidak banyak. Mum hanya berhasil menyisihkan sedikit uang untuk keperluan ini. Jadi, mereka harus berhemat. Misalnya, membeli barang-barang bekas. Lalu, menerapkan prioritas. Buku-buku yang bisa dipinjam di perpustakaan, tidak usah dibeli. Tapi tongkat harus dibeli, dan bukan bekas. Jubah bisa dibeli bekas. Dan seterusnya. Dan seterusnya.

Menghindari kesinisan Dad, Mum akhirnya memutuskan agar Severus pergi sendiri ke Diagon Alley. Akan terlalu mencolok jika mereka pergi berdua. Dengan setumpuk petunjuk, dibarengi beberapa lembar _pound_ yang harus ditukar di Gringotts, Severus pergi dengan percaya diri.

Sebetulnya ada juga siswa baru Hogwarts dekat lingkungan rumahnya. Lily Evans. Sebagai seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle, biasanya kepergiannya ke Diagon Alley akan ditemani seorang penyihir yang ditunjuk sekolah. Ia bisa saja ikut dengan mereka; dengan ditemani seorang penyihir dewasa tentu segalanya akan lebih mudah.

Tapi, Severus tak suka itu. Ia seorang Penyihir, dan seorang penyihir laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa, nebeng pada penyihir perempuan, kelahiran Muggle pula?

Maka, pergilah ia sendiri. Penuh percaya diri.

Dengan petunjuk-petunjuk Mum, ia berhasil menemukan Diagon Alley. Pertama, sesuai prioritas, membeli tongkat. Lalu, mengukur jubah di toko jubah bekas, dan menemukan jubah yang pas ukurannya, serta tidak terlalu kelihatan seperti bekas—bahkan tidak ada tambalannya. Setelah itu: buku.

Daftar buku yang harus dibeli dikirim bersamaan dengan surat panggilan. Mum berkata, semuanya bisa dibeli di bagian buku bekas di Flourish & Blotts. Kalau sedang tidak ada buku bekasnya, baru Mum mengijinkannya untuk membeli buku baru. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus mencari dulu di bagian buku bekas.

Jadi, ia masuk Flourish & Blotts, melewati buku-buku baru, langsung ke sudut buku-buku bekas. Walau namanya bekas, tetap saja buku-buku di sini disusun rapi. Tidak diacak-acak. Kalau diacak-acak, kemungkinan bukunya bakal bertambah rusak, dan harganya akan bertambah turun, ya?

Severus menelusuri judul-judulnya. Ada sudut khusus untuk buku-buku pelajaran Hogwarts bekas ternyata, dan sudah disusun berdasarkan kelasnya. Jadi mudah, tinggal dilihat mana yang paling baik kondisinya sekaligus juga yang paling memadai harganya.

Sudah dua buku ia ambil, dan sedang meneliti kondisi buku ketiga, ketika datang seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya. Melihat sepintas, lalu ia mengambil buku-buku yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf," sahutnya menyapa, "—kau juga Hogwarts? Tahun pertama?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Melihat buku-buku yang sudah dipegang Severus, ia membalas, "Kau juga?"

Severus mengangguk. "Severus Snape," sahutnya, mengulurkan tangan.

"Remus Lupin," sahut anak itu, menyambut jabat tangan Severus. "Kau sudah dapat semua?"

"Baru dua," Severus memperlihatkan buku yang sudah dipegangnya.

Remus mengangguk, dan dia sendiri mulai memilih-milih. Jadinya mereka memilih berdua, walau tanpa suara.

Severus mengamati sekilas penampilan Remus. Sepertinya keadaannya jauh lebih buruk darinya. Pakaiannya memang pakaian lungsuran, gombrong kebesaran, tapi setidaknya mulus. Sedang Remus ini, jaketnya terlihat jelas sudah lusuh, dan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada beberapa tisikan. Mungkin ibunya penjahit piawai karena tisikan-tisikan itu nyaris tak terlihat.

Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku-buku yang akan dipilihnya, tetapi ternyata tidak bisa. Entah mengapa, pandangannya kembali memusat pada Remus.

Wajahnya—wajahnya entah kenapa nampak sangat pucat. Seperti orang yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakit, atau semacamnya. Atau—dia memang baru sebelas tahun, tetapi ia juga sering memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya—seperti anak yang begadang semalaman karena bekerja keras.

"Kau—baik-baik saja?" entah kenapa kata-kata ini otomatis keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak biasa memperhatikan orang lain.

"Ap—apa? Oh, ya—ya, aku baik-baik saja," suaranya terdengar gugup. "Aku baik-baik saja kok," sahutnya menambahkan, kali ini suaranya lebih pasti.

"Kau—tidak sedang sakit?"

"Sakit? Tidak. Oh, itu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik semalaman. Maksudku, aku gugup—mungkin aku terlalu antusias untuk—ke sini," sahutnya.

Severus mengangguk, walau ia masih belum bisa menerima alasan seperti itu. Suara Remus—mencurigakan. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ia meneruskan mencari buku. Ditumpukkannya buku pilihannya. Kelihatannya Remus juga sudah selesai mencari buku-buku dari daftar.

Diliriknya daerah kasir.

Rupanya ada konsumen dengan pembelian yang sangat banyak, sampai-sampai harus dikerahkan beberapa gerobak untuk menampung buku-buku yang akan dibelinya, dan dikendalikan dengan tongkat sihir.

Severus memutuskan untuk menunggu saja dulu sampai konsumen itu selesai membayar, baru ia akan membayar. Sepertinya Remus juga punya pikiran serupa, karena ia kemudian menumpukkan buku-buku pilihannya di lantai, lalu duduk di sisinya.

Severus mengikuti.

"Kau—tinggal di mana?" ucapnya mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Aku—er, berpindah-pindah—"

Nadanya tak yakin. Mungkinkah Remus berbohong? Mungkinkah Remus tak ingin diketahui ia tinggal di mana?

"Benar—" sahut Remus mencoba meyakinkan Severus, "aku hampir selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Saat ini, aku masih di Dorset—"

Severus mengangguk, "Aku di Manchester—" lalu ia mengerutkan kening, "Berpindah-pindah? Mengikuti orangtua?"

Seperti gugup, Remus mengangguk.

"Memangnya pekerjaan orangtuamu apa?"

Benar-benar gugup karena Remus seperti sudah akan membuka mulut tapi tak jadi. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu," akhirnya ia menyahut, pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Orangtua memang suka menyembunyikan banyak hal dari anak-anak, keluh Severus dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia sendiri juga kebingungan, jika ada yang menanyakan. Paling-paling ia akan menjawab 'pekerja pabrik'...

"Kau—tidak lelah, harus selalu berpindah-pindah begitu?"

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Terpaksa—"

Mungkin, kalau mereka tidak berpindah-pindah begitu, mereka tidak bisa mendapat uang, pikir Severus.

"Untung kita memakai burunghantu untuk mengirim surat, kalau seperti Muggle, mungkin kau tak tahu bahwa kau dipanggil Hogwarts, ya?" Severus dalam hati mengeluh, kenapa ia bisa cerewet begini! Tak biasanya! Diam dan tunggu barisan depan kasir mulai kosong, lalu bawa belanjaanmu, dan bayar!

Remus mengangguk, "Ya. Untung burunghantu bisa menemukan kita walau kita berada di manapun. Dan untung orangtuaku keduanya mendukung aku masuk Hogwarts, walau ibuku Muggle—"

"Kau—_Halfblood_?"

Remus mengangguk. "Ayahku yang penyihir. Tapi ibu mendukung apapun yang dilakukan ayah—"

Severus menghela napas. "Selamat. Aku juga _Halfblood_. Tapi kita terbalik. Ibuku yang penyihir. Dan ayahku tak menyukainya. Aku tak tahu, mungkin ibu dulu menyembunyikan statusnya atau bagaimana, sehingga kesannya ayah merasa tertipu—"

Kenapa ia berbicara panjang lebar begini?

Pada Lily, ia baru mulai membuka diri setelah beberapa pertemuan. Sedangkan ini?

"Kau—punya teman Muggle yang tahu kau penyihir?" Remus bertanya agak ragu.

"Eh, sebenarnya ada temanku yang tahu aku penyihir. Tetapi—dia penyihir juga—"

"Wow! Sebelum masuk Hogwarts kau sudah punya teman penyihir?" Remus terlihat kagum.

"Sebenarnya—sebenarnya dia kelahiran Muggle. Aku bilang padanya kalau dia penyihir—"

Remus menghela napas. "Senangnya punya teman, penyihir ataupun tidak. Yang tidak menganggap perbedaan itu aneh—"

Severus menoleh tiba-tiba pada Remus. Mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Kenapa Remus berkata demikian? Apakah dia termasuk anak yang selalu mengalami perundungan? Dirinya juga sebenarnya selalu mengalami perundungan di sekolah Muggle sih, apalagi karena baju-bajunya yang selalu kebesaran, tapi dia cuek. Dia tahu, sekolah Muggle itu akan segera berakhir, dia akan segera masuk Hogwarts, dan dia akan gembira di sana, jadi ditahan-tahankannya semua perlakuan anak-anak sekolah Muggle itu. Itu semua akan segera berakhir!

Sebentar, apakah Remus tahu?

"Kita akan segera masuk Hogwarts, Remus. Tujuh tahun kita akan bersekolah di sana. Hidup di sana. Kalau perlu, liburan pun tidak usah pulang. Kita akan hidup di tempat di mana semua orang di sana adalah Penyihir! Tidak akan ada yang menganggap kita orang aneh—"

Wajah Remus masih suram.

"Kita akan bebas, Remus, kita akan lepas—"

Remus memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tipis.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Severus sendiri tak sabar menanti hari keberangkatan ke Hogwarts, ia tahu ia akan bebas di sana; belajar sepuas hati; berlatih sesukanya; tak usah sembunyi-sembunyi; tak akan ada yang berlaku sinis padanya hanya karena ia penyihir—maaf, maksudnya Penyihir—kenapa anak ini nampak tak antusias?

Ia menatap mata Remus tajam.

Ada sesuatu di matanya, yang menyembunyikan satu hal.

Severus bertekad untuk menemukan hal ini. Ia harus tahu, apa yang membuat Remus berlaku seperti ini, yang membuatnya selalu suram, walaupun sedang tersenyum!

Ia melihat ke arah kasir. Konsumen tadi sudah selesai rupanya. Antrian sudah tak begitu panjang lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meraih tumpukan buku yang akan dibelinya. Mengangguk pada Remus, yang juga membereskan bukunya, keduanya kemudian masuk barisan antrian depan kasir.

Tanpa bicara.

Dengan cepat antrian di depan kasir memendek, kemudian tiba giliran mereka. Menghitung dan membayar, keduanya kemudian keluar dari Flourish & Blotts.

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang?" Severus membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Pulang. Sudah selesai belanja," sahut Remus.

"Aku masih harus membeli kuali. Baiklah," Severus mengulurkan tangannya. Remus menyambutnya, "sampai ketemu lagi di Hogwarts Express."

"Sampai ketemu lagi di Hogwarts Express," ulang Remus sambil mengangguk.

"Ingat, kita akan hidup bersama para Penyihir nanti di Hogwarts. Kita sudah bebas lepas."

Severus serius saat mengucapkan itu. Remus mengangguk.

Berjabatan sejenak, keduanya kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Masing-masing membawa pertanyaan yang berbeda. Harapan yang berbeda.

Tapi keduanya punya persamaan.

Keduanya akan bebas. Lepas.

**FIN**

**A/N**:

_Dari jadwal moonphase, bulan purnama Agustus 1971 itu datang pada tanggal 7-8. Jadi, anggap saja belanja buku ini terjadi di suatu saat sesudah tanggal 8 Agustus 1971, tanggal 9 misalnya, di mana Remus belum pulih benar-benar dari transformasinya sebagai manusia serigala._


End file.
